


All-American Boy

by GraveVyxen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveVyxen/pseuds/GraveVyxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be my all-American boy tonight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All-American Boy

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: All-American Boy
> 
> CHARACTERS: James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes, Steve Rogers
> 
> PAIRINGS: one-sided Bucky/Steve
> 
> NOTES: Done as a (sort of?) request by randomtiggy on Tumblr. Her post of the song 'All-American Boy' by Steve Grand inspired this fic.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Characters are not mine, nor is the song that inspired this fic.

I don't know how it got to this point. I've been sitting in this fucking car for an hour. If only I hadn't been so stupid, read his signals so wrong. Maybe I'd be out there with him if I'd just ignored the thoughts I let into my mind.

If only I'd respected his space. If only I hadn't gotten so close. If only...if only I hadn't kissed him. I should've realized that he wasn't like that. Steve, he's an all-American boy, you know? He doesn't like other boys. I should've known that from the start. I shouldn't have believed I had a chance. Maybe if I hadn't, I'd be out around the bonfire with him and the others, celebrating the Fourth, his birthday, like there was nothing wrong. But I let my damn brain decide that kissing him would feel _so_ good, and he'd _love_ it, but he didn't love it.

We'd been having so much fun, too, before I decided to go for it. We were partying it up, enjoying some booze and some hot dogs, having a damn good time with the others, and I let him lead me away to the darkness on the edge of the fire. I thought I knew where he was going with it. I thought he was finally going to give in to what I thought was mutual attraction. But he kept saying he wanted another beer, that's all, Bucky, another beer and a rest from talking to new people. Just a few moments between the two of us to toast to his birthday and our safety and health, his super soldier strength.

But I stupidly invaded his area, pressed up against his chest. I want to blame the drink. I want to blame the sudden chill from leaving the bonfire. I want to blame anything but my own weakness. I still remember how his palms felt on my chest, when I thought he was enjoying my kiss, but then the surprise hit, and my ass hit the ground from the force of his push. My ribs still ache. I remember the look of betrayal in his eyes, the fire, the anger, before he sputtered out a soft 'Don't touch me,' and headed back into the ring of light.

And I escaped to the lot where the car we shared on our way here was parked, crawled into the driver's seat, and I've been here ever since. I can still see the party going on in the rearview mirror. I don't know which one he is, though, too far to see that, but I know he's out there still. I haven't seen a single car leave. Not that I'd blame him if he does end up leaving with someone else. I think I screwed up pretty bad this time.

I want so badly to take it back, the stupid kiss, the way I made him so uncomfortable that he left me alone in the grass. I wish I'd never touched him. I wish I'd never thought that there was anything there but friendship.

Maybe if I'd just left well enough alone, there'd still be friendship in the equation for us now. But I doubt it.

Minutes are flying by now. The party is finally coming to an end as the others start weaving their ways down to the lot. But not Steve, not yet. And not for a long while. I'm considering going home on my own when there's a small tap on the passenger side window. Shock, that's what I feel, when I see Steve standing outside the car, before he tries the handle and slips in next to me. I can hardly breathe because _Steve came back_. He actually _came back_.

He must sense my surprise, because he smiles softly. "Hey. Missed some fun at the fire. When'd you duck out?"

I feel my shoulders shrugging. "While ago. Not sure. I..." And there's nothing else I can say because the realization dawns on his face. I turn back to the windshield. "If you don't want to go back to the apartment tonight...I understand. I'm sorry."

Steve shakes his head. "Why wouldn't I come home? I have nowhere else to go. You know that."

"You could head off with some dame..." I mutter. There were a bunch of them hanging off of him all night. He could have his pick.

"I want to go home with my best friend." Steve replies. "I want to go hang out with Bucky Barnes because he's my best friend."

And then a smile that I can't seem to hold back crosses my face. "Okay. We can do that." And maybe, just maybe, we'll still be okay.


End file.
